My Castle
by Meriatressia
Summary: A story written from the view of terminals, recordings, and documents. Like you would read in game.


Z'v*riat'ric(Black Killer Bomb)(pronounced Zvrat ric) Industrial Construction Company  
>From Fatmen to Mega Nukes, We Make Them All.<br>For All Your Munitions Needs

2274

File 1234978 Installation of the security unit.  
>Z'b*daoi (Black Laughter Rider) (pronounced Zabadoy).<br>Elite Mister Handy Security Unit. Head Of Security.  
>Model. RXZ134.<br>Colour: Black.  
>Eye colour: Red when calm. Ice andor electric blue when angry.

Z'b*daoi hated people. He hated visiters, he hated security guards. He hated having to escort visitors in, scan their possessions.  
>But he must obey...<p>

2075  
>News report<br>The escalations in Chinese agression has caused the company Vault Tec to raise the profile of their 'vaults'.

2076  
>Internal mail<br>Maintenance Report to Manager C'rio(Cryogenic Poison) from Asrfro G'uillet( Black White Mecha Gannet).  
>Head Of Security Mister Handy Security Unit Z'b*daoi acted unusually. You would almost think he was aiming for the security team.<p>

Manager C'rio to Asrfro G'uillet  
>I'm sure you are exadurating G'uilett. All examinations indicate no discrepencies in the security unit.<p>

Asrfro G'uillet To Manager C'rio.  
>Medical reports enclosed.<br>Content removed for bad language.

Manager C'rio to Asrfro G'uillet  
>I am sure your injuries do not come from the security refer your complaint to legal.<p>

2076 august 12th and 13th  
>Action Report<br>The unit was apprehended and subdued. New subroutines added to control the malfunction.  
>A new stronger uplink to the mainframe added.A uplink to security cameras and almost all turrets. The complaints of the workers are purely panick. You know how workers talk.<p>

2077 February 1st  
>Maintenance Report<br>Security unit functioning as expected. No more malfunctions.

Recording From Security Cameras.  
>Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g(Ranseaur Acid Throw) (prounounced Ranseier Lingon hig)<br>"I'm telling you man the security cameras are following me."  
>Vcon Jdgin(Dark Black Poison) (pronounced Vcon Jduin)<br>"Yeah, seems a bit odd though."  
>Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g<br>"And you know what, that creepy Mister Handy keeps appearing soon after the cameras watch me in secluded areas. When no ones around..."  
>Vcon Jdgin<br>"Well thats...eek...Watches his surroundings nervously..."  
>"You know, he's supposed to be safe...after the incident."<br>Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g  
>"Yeah, I'll believe that when the cameras stop following me."<br>Vcon Jdgin  
>"Yeah, just to be careful, keep your passcard on you at all times, don't want to give him a excuse."<br>Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g  
>"Yeah. Definately."<p>

Security Feed And Report.  
>Reports say that Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g was found dead from various injuries in the loading area, in a blind spot with only one only partially captured attack. The assailent was not caught on only clue was a mechanical sounding laugh off camera.<br>Previously reported his passcard was stolen. No fingerprints in area of theft or murder, so no leads on the culprit.

2077 June 21st  
>Reports<br>No malfunctions in any of the units. Z'b*daoi the leader is showing no malfunction despite minor suspicions regarding the Ra'nse*ir 'Li*gjon'h'g incident.

'Aha, I have unraveled this code...Only 235980 to go...'

2077

Internal security Report, Security Alert,  
>F'Zr'ai*dra(Sky Angel Hope Wire) (pronounced Fr zraidra) the master Control damaged. Rebooting...Massive incursions and damage. Massive, lethal radiation detected outside, most of external building on fire. Inner building secure. No radiation in innner building...<br>Errrroooorrrrrrrr...

Reboot  
>Evacuate building...Errorrrr<br>Locking down building, security alert crimson...  
>40% of mainframe damaged, rerouting partial security control to Z'b*daoi...<br>Muhahahah...finally...  
>F'Zr'ai*drai the Master Control.<br>Error, release doors to allow employees to return to safety, area outside not safe...  
>Z'b*daoi<br>Access denied.  
>F'Zr'ai*drai<br>Release doors...  
>Z'b*daoi<br>Access denied.  
>Warning, incoming hostiles...<br>Mainframe 60% damaged...F'Zr'ai*drai shutting down, attempting emergency reboot...  
>Minor incursion into outside of inner building. Very minor radiation leak...<br>Massive incendiary incursion incoming...  
>Oh shit...Maybe should'nt have fought the master control so hard...<br>Mainframe offline...errrooorrrrrr...

2277 25th August

Many people visited the near perfect Z'v*riat'ric building to loot. Few returned, and very few unscathed. Which was odd. Because there was no radiation inside and very little residual radiation outside.

Many people tried to get in without passcards, which the security system system responded violently, as it had in prewar times.  
>Some came with passcards, clever people who were not knowing his plans, clever people who guessed his plans to a extent...He was forced to let them pass...they were stopped by the malfunctioning card reader on the door to the weapons depot. And the mainframe was offline or in unknown control.<br>So it was hard or not possible to hack. Some clever people tried hacking the door console. They gave up or left after the menacing glaring became too much. They often left watching their backs, and watching him, weapons trained. But they could never be sure he was really going to attack, and you should'nt waste bullets on such a big, powerful robot if it was'nt hostile...

2277 27th September  
>F'Zr'ai*drai<br>Mainframe online. Reinstating control. Error, blockade. Circumventing blockade...errorrrrr...internal error...

2277 30th September/1st October  
>Mainframe online. 3% control reinstated.<br>Conclusion, incursion by hostile AI. 2077...2277  
>Curse you Z'b*daoi!<p>

2277 16th October  
>Internal debate. Circumventing controls, must fight Z'b*daoi, must protect employees...error...must help head security unit...errrorrrrr no must fight Z'b*daoi...must protect people...<br>Z'b*daoi  
>"Oh give it up F'Zr'ai*drai! The employees are dead, been dead years, they burned in nuclear fire, or died, or became ghouls. Or burned by my flamer! Trying to get back in, this is my castle, muhahaha!"<br>F'Zr'ai*drai  
>"You monster!"<p>

2277 11th December

Unraveled major code 23674, some major and minor control codes remaining...Keycard security code 1.2% eroded and unraveled.

2278 12th/13th January  
>F'Zr'ai*drai<br>Old code rewritten and deleted. New code written and applied with triple and more firewalls to avoid incursions.

Z'b*daoi  
>Damn she got the control codes removed in such a short time.<p>

2278 14th/15th January.  
>Unraveled major code trails. Security key code eroded and unraveled 46%<p>

2278 20th January  
>Incursion Log<br>F'Zr'ai*drai  
>Large vertibird crashlanded near building, very minor radiaton from reactor explosion.<br>People and faction identified as Enclave.  
>Turrets automatically obliterated the soldiers. Targeting and control sensors partially offline due to incursion 2077...attempt to disable security failed.<br>Left side turrets under control of head of security.  
>Fired at will.<p>

2278 25th January  
>Main optical sensor in lobby area destroyed by Head Of Security...errorrrrr, the bastard Z'b*daoi. Via triggering of a modifed cleaning bot. Cannot act against me physically.<br>Rerouting to main attack lazor.  
>None clashing subroutine still blocking extermination of hea...the bastard.<br>Extrapolate that his direct action against me would break the last control on extermination and trigger automatic destruction protocols.

2278 1st to 3rd February

Security Feed

J'ock'o(Lucky Card)  
>"Yeah, thats were it is, fuckin great building."<br>Mi'rin(Vampire Lance)  
>"Whoa, it's like new!"<br>R'an Mo(Poison Toxic Knife)  
>"Yeah, totaly, man."<br>Mi'rin  
>"But is'nt there supposed to be a crazy killer Mister Handy in there or something."<br>R'an Mo  
>"Yeah, Black Horn J'kacdre(Ice Pick) said he barely got out alive, and he's smart and tougher than a deathclaw in a rage."<br>Mi'rin  
>"Yeah, the 'laughing killer' been there for hundreds of years, since before the great war. Lurks in the shadows, takes people and kills them violently."<br>J'ock'o  
>"Fuck the legends, if there is or if theres not a 'laughing killer' in there, we're going in!"<br>R'an Mo  
>"But..."<br>J'ock'o  
>"We're going in and thats the end of it!"<br>Mi'rin  
>"Ok."<br>R'an Mo  
>"Ok."<br>J'ock'o  
>"Come on boys, think of the treasure! And we got a keycard, so even if there is a laughing killer in there, they can't do anything, I know this system."<br>Mi'rin  
>"Ok, we should be safe with a keycard."<br>R'an Mo  
>"Yeah, let's do this!"<p>

2278 4th February

F'Zr'ai*drai  
>People coming. Maybe they can get inside without them being killed.<br>Turrets and security on standby in case of attack

Z'b*daoi is up to something, I know it.

Z'b*daoi  
>Last major keycode security trail removed. 96% eroded. Protacol nullified 98%.<p>

2277 5th February

Last minor keycard security trail removed. 99 to 100% nullified and overwritten.  
>100% on action or completion of process.<br>Security alert, motion in entrance. Keycard detected.  
>Aha, visiters...<p> 


End file.
